lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mathias Peltier III.
Mathias Peltier is the son of Mathias, and Sara Peltier making him a member of and the Lord and Patriarch of House Peltier. Mathias Peltier had three siblings in the form Thomas, Vincent, and Andrea Peltier of which all three were killed during the Fall of Orleans with only Mathias surviving among the true born children of Mathias Peltier II. Mathias Peltier would have one half sibling in the form of Ingrid bu-Peltier of whom has become the true leader of House Peltier where she has remained sheltered within the Peltier estates in Orleans away from the Orcish nightmares of the city itself. Mathias Peltier was born in the city of Orleans and was the second in the line of succession for House Peltier behind his elder brother Thomas Peltier who was significantly older then he was, and alongside his twin brother Vincent he was born only a year before the Orcs overran Hispania. Following the destruction of Orleans by the Orcs it would be Mathias Peltier that survived the destruction and was placed in a large slave camp just west of Orleans where his life changed immeasurably as despite now being the Lord of House Peltier he had become a slave at the whim of the Orc overlords. Mathias Peltier III. would be discovered among the slave camp by the new Orleans overlord in the form of Bill Lovie of whom purchased Mathias and placed him in a position of power within the Circle of Magi in order to give himself further legitimacy among the human remnants of the Orleans region, and so desperate was Mathias at this point to hope that he would follow Bill Lovie with absolute devotion. Mathias would finally discover his chance to make things right when he was forced to travel to the nearby town of Peronville where there had been a rebellious movement and after he had successfully argued to not send the orcs he traveled to the town where during his meetings with the rebels he would meet Luke Ellderdeen the leader of the Kingdom of Orleans Rebels, and during this meeting he would convince Luke to publicly submit but privately they would work together to end the Circle of Magi. History Mathias Peltier was born in the city of Orleans and was the second in the line of succession for House Peltier behind his elder brother Thomas Peltier who was significantly older then he was, and alongside his twin brother Vincent he was born only a year before the Orcs overran Hispania. Early History Orc Slave Following the destruction of Orleans by the Orcs it would be Mathias Peltier that survived the destruction and was placed in a large slave camp just west of Orleans where his life changed immeasurably as despite now being the Lord of House Peltier he had become a slave at the whim of the Orc overlords. Human Slave Mathias Peltier III. would be discovered among the slave camp by the new Orleans overlord in the form of Bill Lovie of whom purchased Mathias and placed him in a position of power within the Circle of Magi in order to give himself further legitimacy among the human remnants of the Orleans region, and so desperate was Mathias at this point to hope that he would follow Bill Lovie with absolute devotion. Peronvile Revolt Mathias would finally discover his chance to make things right when he was forced to travel to the nearbye town of Peronville where there had been a rebellious movement and after he had succesfully argued to not send the orcs he travelled to the town where during his meetings with the rebels he would meet Luke Ellderdeen the leader of the Kingdom of Orleans Rebels, and during this meeting he would convinse Luke to publically submit but privately they would work together to end the Circle of Magi. 'Family Members' Ingrid bu-Peltier Cover.jpg|Ingrid bu-Peltier - Half Sister|link=Ingrid bu-Peltier Relationships Blackrock_Clan.jpg|'Gruul' - Rival As a loyal soldier to Targhed it would be Gruul that would come to hate Mathias as Targhed believed (correctly) that Mathias was not loyal to Bill Lovie and the two would work to try and kill Mathias but eventually they were caught unaware when Bill Lovie commanded Mathias to kill Gruul which he did during the retaking of Peronville.|link=Gruul Blackrock Clan.jpg|'Targhed the Brokentooth' - Rival Upon arriving in Orleans it was the opinion of Targhed that the castellan of Orleans in Mathias Peltier had allowed the rebels to gain power due to his love for them and believing this he tried to have Mathias killed but was unable to force Bill Lovie to do this and thus worked behind the scenes to have him killed, but failed at this and would be killed by Mathias during the Lucernian Invasion of the city. |link=Targhed the Brokentooth Lisette_Eisenburg_Cover.jpg|'Lisette Eisenburg' - Lover Mathias Peltier would save Lisette from the slave pens of Orleans and took her in as a servent and eventually the two would fall in love with Mathias taking her as a lover and becoming the only person who she told about her true identity. POV Role Category:People Category:People of France Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Peltier Category:Knight Category:Bretonian Knight Category:Patriarch Category:POV Character